Quips and Clips of Quil and Claire
by SydtheKyd
Summary: These are some scenes that I see Claire and Quil going through. Funny, serious, cute. . . . If you like QuilXClaire, you'll probably like this. Look and see!
1. Chapter 1

"No, kid!" Quil called out to the running two-year-old.

Claire ran towards the mud puddle laughing. Quil almost had a hold of her when she jumped into the puddle. Quil sighed and smiled down at her.

"Kwill!" Claire squealed and grinned mischievously up at him, slapping her tiny hands in the water.

Quil crouched down beside her. "Do you enjoy getting me in trouble?"

"Kwill, Kwill, Kwill," Claire sang, pulling mud out of the water and onto her pants.

Quil smiled and ran his hand from the top of head to her neck, petting her black hair. "Alright, out of the mud," Quil said picking her up. Claire squirmed and frowned.

"Kwill!"

"I know, I know." Quil held her out to keep from getting muddy. "But you'll catch cold, mudbug."

* * *

A/N: This one was short, so I uploaded Chapter 2 also. I hoped you liked it! Thank you my Beta! =]


	2. Chapter 2

"Quil!" Claire screamed through her tears. She held onto the branches with a death grip. Her knuckles were turning white from the strain.

"Claire!" her mother called up to her. "He can't hear you!"

Claire buried her head in the crook of her arm. "QUIL!"

"Claire, could you not just climb down?" Claire's mother asked her again.

Quil jerked down his shirt and hurried out from the woods behind Claire's house. He crossed the backyard quickly and looked up at the tree.

"Quil!" Claire's mother exclaimed. "How did you—"

"I was running," said Quil. He tried to move her to get a better view of Claire.

"Barefoot?" Claire's mom asked him.

He looked at her and then down at his naked feet.

"MOMMA!" Claire's older sister by two years screamed. "Something's burning!"

"Oh! The chicken!" Claire's mother ran towards the house. "I'll be right back Quil!"

Quil looked up into the tree. "Claire?"

Claire sniffed solemnly; tear trails apparent on her cheeks. Quil smiled and shook his head. He started to climb, keeping his eyes on her all the while.

"Oh, what would you do without me?" Quil smirked at the small six-year-old.

Claire took a shaky hand off one of the stable limbs and grasped at his shirt.

"Why would you climb this high?" he asked her.

Claire shrugged, looking down. Quil moved closer, wrapping an arm around her. Claire buried her head into his neck as he started climbing down.

"Whdityocomfaser?"

"What?" Quil jumped down the last couple of branches. It did not jar her.

Claire mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Claire," Quil pulled her away from him. He smiled and lifted his shirt to wipe her face clean. "Say it one more time."

"Why didn't you come faster?" Claire looked down at the ground.

Quil hugged her close, hiding his hurt. "I tried Claire. You know I was running patrol tonight."

Claire nodded pathetically.

"I'm sorry," Quil set her on the ground and held her small face in his huge hands.

"It's fine." She dragged her sleeve under her nose. "Will you be in trouble?"

Quil dropped his hands slowly. "Nah."

Claire nodded.

"I got to get back though." He looked down at her.

She nodded again.

"Do you want me to stay, Claire?"

"I'm fine." Claire touched his hand, and he smiled.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," he said as he hugged her. "Okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: If I had written Twilight, I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction... I'd be busy counting my gah-zillians!!! =]

ALSO, I just to thank my 2 reviewers EmbryForMe4 (I'd like Jacob for me =D I'm so funny ha ha) and PinkyCandy44, you guys are awesome. And thank you for the story alerts and the favorite authors. Made my day. I hope you like this chapter, she's a little older... mabye 15 or 16 if you wanted to know. Enjoy! =]

* * *

Quil lounged against the sofa cushions as Claire hunched over the coffee table doing math. Claire sighed heavily. Quil smiled and crossed his arms. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, her left hand woven through one side.

Claire glared down at the incriminating math problem. She craned her head back, closed her eyes, and sighed dramatically.

"Fine." Quil rolled his eyes and sunk down beside Claire, stretching one leg under the table, the other bent. "What are we working with?"

Claire pushed the book over and rested against the couch. She pumped her cramping right hand.

"Oh, no." Quil pulled her to his side. "I'm not doing it _for _you."

"But I'm stuck!"

Quil shook his head. "I'll help."

"But you're so good at math," Claire tried to persuade him again. "You know I'll just get in the way."

Quil laughed and shook his head again. Claire frowned. "If I do it and it's on the test, then what will you do?" he asked.

"Skip it?" Claire grinned and looked up at him.

"I've a much better idea." Quil tugged on her ponytail lightly. "How 'bout I show you how to do a practice one, then you can do your homework problem?"

Claire glared down at her homework. "Fine. But," Claire added in a grumble, "I still think you'd be better if I left you alone."

Quil smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Claire stared at the book and then did a double-take, noticing his stare.

"What?"

"I think that—" He sighed. "That if I were wrapped any tighter around your finger—"

"YES!" Claire jumped up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You didn't let me finish!" Quil shouted into the kitchen.

He heard Claire laugh and then ask, "Food?"

"Why not."

She appeared balancing two glasses of coke and a bag of chips in her mouth. He smiled.

* * *

Thank you my Beta. I love you! =]

P.S. If anyone has any wanted stories or ideas about up-in-coming chapters just let me know =] I would love to write it for you ... I think that's it! Thanks!

-Syd


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again, not Stephenie Meyer... blah blah blah blah... not my characters... blah bleh blah bleh blah....

AN: Sorry for not uploading Friday... something was wrong with FanFiction =/ thank God it's fixed now =] Anyways, thanks for your reviews! They encourage me and make me quite happy =] Keep on keeping on ...

* * *

Claire half-ran half-sloshed herself down the road. She grabbed her hood, which had slipped a little ways off her head, and tugged it down over her eyes. Claire's backpack sagged, and she looped her thumbs through the straps, pulling it up. She ducked her head against the rain and jumped in the many puddles on the road home.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled as turned back around. Claire had made it without the bodyguard tailing her. She was rounding the bend and coming up on her house. Claire ran and jumped in the last big puddle before grinning and looking up to her house.

The grin evaporated into an ashamed, red-faced pucker. Quil was leaning against one of the posts of her porch, glaring her way. Claire pulled her sleeve under her nose, wiping away the raindrops gathering on the end. She dropped her head again and started forward once more.

As soon as she set foot on the first step, she looked up to meet his eyes again. They were cold, black, and furious. His body seemed relaxed leaning against the pillar, but Claire knew better. She could see how tense he really was underneath.

"I just thought — " Claire stopped as he straightened and stepped off the porch. Quil walked towards the woods on the edge of her property. "Quil," she spoke softly.

Quil stopped, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Nothing happened," said Claire. "Don't be mad — "

"Everything could have happened!" he snarled, facing her now. Claire blinked. "Anything!"

Claire shrugged off her backpack. It hit the porch steps and fell downward. "I just needed some time to think, Quil. You've been around so much lately."

"You don't want me around?"

"No, Quil! That's not what I'm saying!"

"I've been smothering you, that's it?"

"Ah… erm… a bit." Claire drew her lip in and bit down. "I like having you around, but today it… I needed me-time."

"Fine," Quil looked solemn. "You have it."

Quil turned around again and headed towards the woods, quaking.

"Quil!" Claire called after him shocked. "Quil! QUIL!"

… Later that night…

Claire awoke feeling a strange-like presence. Almost like someone was watching her. She opened one eye at a time, glancing around her room. She then proceeded to gather the covers around her and stepped out of bed. Navigating around the mess that was her room, by a nightlight, of course, she made it to the window.

Claire drew the curtains a centimeter wide, gradually increasing until her eye focused to the outside. What she saw at first was nothing. Then… a movement at the edge of the wood in her backyard. Claire bit the inside of her mouth as what looked like a dog edged out of the trees. With just the black shadow showing, two glowing orbs glowed eerily in the moonlight.

Her heart picked up and jumped away from the window. Claire shook her head, pulling the covers over her shoulder again and approached once more.

It was gone, making her think she imagined the entire thing. She climbed back in bed and thought about Quil always telling her how imaginative she could be.

* * *

Kind of serious this week... but I think some seriousness is needed sometimes... anyways hope everyone's weekend was good. Mine was rainy and cold! BUT I did get to see a lil bit of snow for about a minute!!! Alabama doesn't get snow in winter =[ ... for anybody who doesn't already know that.

Thanks my Beta =] (lol shone shining orbies shone in moon likeness-ness (I'm picking on my beta ha ha ha))


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ... not Stephenie Meyer...

AN: It's Friday! And that means another Quil and Claire chapter!!! YAY! =]

* * *

"Claire! Claire, what happened?!" Quil barged into the principal's office, which had a quite a few people in it already.

"Sir!" called an office assistant rushing after Quil. "I'm sorry, Mr. Reeves," she told the principal as she looked at Quil. "I tried-"

"Quil," Claire looked up at him with dirt rubbed on her clothes which were also wrinkled and spotted with blood.

"Are you hurt? Who did this?" Quil asked, holding her shoulders. He ignored the attempts by the other adults in the small office to get his attention.

"She was pulled out of a fight with a classmate," Principle Reeves said seriously.

Quil glanced up at him and then straight back to Claire. "Why Claire?"

"He bumped into me-"

"That's no reason to start a fight!" snapped one of the other adults, looking straggled.

"I didn't fight him because of that." Claire kept her eyes on Quil.

"Go on," Quil prompted.

"He said something mean."

"Still! That isn't-"

Quil glared at the woman now. She didn't finish her sentence. He nodded at Claire to continue.

Claire blinked once. Twice. She looked down at her feet, shuffling them.

"And?"

She raised her head to him again.

"Then I pushed him. He smiled and said that mommy was a… a bench?" Claire rushed out and then shook her head confused. "It didn't sound nice when he said it."

"So you pushed him?" Quil looked up to the adults. "Why is she in here then?"

"No, Quil." Claire reclaimed his eyes once again. "After he said that, I punched him in the nose."

Quil's eyes widened and then laughed.

"This isn't funny," Principle Reeves said disapprovingly.

"Seems to me that she did the right thing. He poked and she poked back."

"He has a bloody nose!"

"Quil, I want to go home." Claire looked miserable, as she did when he first came in. Quil pulled her up with him.

"You can't just take her home! Who are you?" Principle Reeves stated heatedly.

Quil had stood completely up when the principle finished asking. He looked uncomfortable now under Quil's height. Quil smirked.

"You can call her mother again. Name's Quil. She can explain for you."

"Wait! You-"

They went back out into the waiting room. The kid with the bloody nose was slumping in his chair still. Quil glared at him; Claire did too.

"Be glad she got to you before I did," Quil said quietly. He grinned when the boy's eyes widened. Claire did, too.

Quil straightened and walked away. Claire turned in his arms, narrowing her eyes at the boy. She did the 'I'm watching you' sign to him. Claire wrapped her arms around Quil's neck, giving him a squeeze. When they were outside, he sat her on her feet and strode toward his truck. Claire placed her small, soft hand in his large, roughened one.

He opened the passenger door, picking Claire up and putting her inside. Quil buckled her as he asked, "Why are you covered in dirt?"

"I didn't hit him once," Claire smiled. He chuckled at her broken smile. She had lost her front two teeth a few days ago.

"Good girl." Quil cupped the back of her neck and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Not my favorite... it's okay =/ I like the end though... anyways... Happy Friday !!! =D Thanks my Beta

BTW has anyone else pre-ordered New Moon yet??? =] I'm excited for next month!


	6. Chapter 6

DIscLAImEr: Not the mastermind behind the characters...

AN: Claire is 16-17 ish, just in case you were wondering...

* * *

Quil snuck up on Claire as she stood on the edge of the cliff where they jumped occasionally. She was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood pulled snugly over her head, but the wind loosed her black hair from its place. It danced in the air. He stepped over branches lithely as he made his way to her.

He grinned when he was right behind her. "You gonna jump, Claire?" Quil grabbed her around the waist, lifting her and feigning like he was about to throw her off.

Claire jerked her hands from the front pocket of her hoodie and kicked her legs, trying to get them back on the ground.

"NO!!!" Claire cried. "Quil! No, Quil!"

Quil laughed and sat her feet back safely on the ground, they stood on the very edge now. Claire had wrapped her fingers tightly over Quil's wrists like manacles. She was breathing like she had been in a sprint race.

"I _hate_ you," she growled.

Quil smiled and slipped her hood off, kissing her hair. "No, you don't. Not really."

Claire rested her head against his chest. "Can we please move away from here?"

"I suppose." Quil pulled her back. He hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked evasively.

"I mean, you only come to the cliff when you're upset or something is troubling you terribly."

"So I can't be here when I'm happy?" She looked up at him.

Quil's brow twitched and gave an uneasy smile. "Your happy place is the big tree in your backyard."

Claire looked away from him when she had studied his face closely. Quil wrapped his arms around her more securely. They stood like that for some minutes.

"You know a friend's friend jumped off here once, and she nearly drowned," stated Quil.

"Could she not swim?"

"She could, but she jumped alone. Plus, there was a storm coming that day."

"She's stupid."

"Well, yeah. And she was trying to get over someone."

"Suicide?" Claire looked back up at him, interested.

"Some people thought that. Jake saved her before she went under."

"So she's alright now?"

"Ye… erm… in a way." Quil's eyebrow's pulled together, his mouth coming to the side as he bit his inner cheek.

"What kind of a way?" Claire was now really interested.

"She got back together with her ex." Quil shook his head disapprovingly.

"You not like him?"

"He's . . . alright. Smells, but...." Quil chuckled.

"You're not telling me something."

"Yes." Quil smiled down at her, she smiled back.

"Well, at least she's happy now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Quil sighed softly. Claire was somewhat calm and happy now. Good. He didn't need her to be upset about something trivial.

Claire looked out at the black water. Waves crashed against rocks sticking out a ways from shore. She debated whether to tell him now. He was swaying her gently. No. Claire wouldn't say anything just right now. Later. Later was good.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the lateness =] Had some difficulties last week... But anywho... leave a review if you like =] They make my day. God bless, everyone!

p.s. If you like Lily and James stories, I found an awesome one the other day! It is one of the best I've ever read! Seventh Time's a Charm by

WeasleyWannabee Hope you like it as much as I do =]


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Not Stephenie Meyer...

AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the story alerts, favorite authors, favorite stories, and reviews!!! You guys make me sooooo happy! =D She's little again in this one...

* * *

"Quil, can we swing first?" asked Claire, who was practically hopping up and down in her seat.

Quil smiled, turning the steering wheel. "Whatever you want to do."

"Ooooh!" Claire squealed as they rolled into the park. She leaned forward and pointed excitedly. Quil reached over and pushed her back into her seat. Claire kept smiling and pointed at the slide, the merry go round, the see-saw, the swinging bars, the jungle gym, etc.

Quil parked and stretched his arms slowly while Claire glared at him impatiently, crossing her arms eventually. He sighed contently, leaning back against his seat and lolled his head towards hers. Claire's face was scrunched up until her eyebrows conjoined and her lips were puckered reaching out beyond her nose. He chuckled and opened his door, making his way around to her.

Claire struggled with him as he lifted her from the car.

"Kid, what difference does it make between a-" Once her feet touched the ground, she flat out ran towards the swings. Quil shook his head. "-couple of seconds in the air to the ground."

As he shut her door and locked it, something hit his leg. Quil looked down and saw Claire grinning up at him, her arms wrapped around one of his legs, hugging it tightly.

"I'm ready to play, Quil."

"Let's go then." Quil ruffled her hair.

Claire grabbed his hand and tugged him up the hill towards the swings. It must have looked like quite a feat considering Quil was a huge, full grown man and she was a tiny girl of five.

Claire finally made it to the swing, and she sat down and looked quite expectantly at Quil over her shoulders at him. He smiled and started to push her gently.

"Faster, Quil!" she laughed.

"Pump your legs."

Claire stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth and started kicking. Quil shook his head.

"No, you remember how to pump your legs when swinging, Claire."

"No, I don't! Can't you push harder?"

"Can't you pump your legs?"

"Quil!" She whined.

Quil pushed Claire for sometime, making sure she wouldn't fall and watching other kids. During that time, a women and another little girl came and joined them on the swings.

The woman pushed her young daughter, glancing at the young man with the corner of her eye. He was smiling as he pushed his little girl.

"Higher!" Claire said.

"You're high enough," Quil said back to her, judging the distance from her midway swing.

"How old is she?"

Quil glanced at her and than back to Claire. "Just turned five."

The lady looked at him quizzically. "You must have been young when you had her."

He blinked and stared at the woman, she stared back at him.

"She's not mine!"

"Oh!"

The swings of both girls had stopped now. Claire was looking at Quil solely and the other little girl was glancing between them.

"I'm not yours, Quil?"

Quil glanced quickly at Claire. "I'm not your dad."

"He's not my dad," Claire made a face at the woman.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…. I just thought that -" The woman looked flustered and grabbed the little girl's hand. "Come on, Lucy."

"But I want to swing!"

"Shush!"

They went rushing off. Quil scratched the back of his head and looked to Claire, who was drawing circling in the sand with her small foot. He went back to pushing her for awhile. It wasn't until in the car when he brought up the incident to Claire.

"Do I look that old, Claire?" Quil asked seriously. He looked at her, she searched his face. "Right. I must look old for that woman to say that."

"You look the same to me, Quil." Claire reached over and gripped his shirt sleeve.

Quil smiled and sighed. "I guess that's okay."

* * *

I think everyone is going to like the next chapter *wink, wink* =] God bless you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Quil had had a queasy feeling lately. Not nauseous exactly, but something close. It happened every time he was close to Claire or thought of Claire… this had never happened before. He had always been the protector… when he went from brother to best friends with Claire he had felt a subtle change… like when you take the first sip of hot chocolate… that warmness that spreads throughout your entire body. But he still felt like her best friend… so what could this mean?

Quil shook his head as he pulled into Claire's school's parking lot. He had a few minutes before school let out to clear his mind. He leaned his head on the steering wheel and sighed.

He rose up when the bell sounded. She was one of the first ones out; Claire waved to him and then turned to boy beside her. Quil's brow creased and leaned forward to assess the situation.

Claire nodded to the boy and headed towards Quil's truck. Quil tried to look calm and reserved.

"Hey," Claire smiled at him as she sat and shut the door, letting her backpack hit the floor. That feeling struck him square in the gut, "Hi."

He pulled out and started towards her house. Quil was biting the inside of his cheek to distract him from the growing gnawing sensation inside of him. He finally tasted blood when he inhaled deeply.

"So," He started, "How was school?"

Claire was leaning on her elbow on the window siding and watching the outside blur by.

Claire grunted.

Quil glanced in the mirrors repeatedly to distract himself again.

"Are you neural?"

Quil looked at her, "What?"

"You look like you have a glitch in your system."

"No… it's…," He looked back at the road, "Who was that guy?!"

"What?" Claire looked at him curiously, "What guy?"

"That _boy_ you were talking to!" Quil snapped as he pulled into her driveway.

"Oh. My. –," Claire started laughing, climbing out of the truck and grabbing her backpack in the process. Quil just glared and practically snapped the door off its hinge as he closed it.

"What? What?!" Quil followed her.

Claire turned and walked backwards, hands in her pockets. She raised her eyebrows, "You're jealous!"

"Why would I-," Quil growled. He clinched his fist.

Claire's eyes navigated down towards his hands. He looked at them also. They were shaking.

"I don't know Quil. Why would you?" She asked calmly, crossing her arms.

Quil frowned and searched her face. "I don't know, Claire."

Claire's face fell. She shuffled her feet, "Well, you don't have to worry," She mumbled softly, "He's my partner for a history project."

She kept her face down as she turned and walked into the house. Quil blinked and scratched the back of his head, watching her enter the house.

Claire climbed up the stairs, taking two at a time. She wiped a tear away before it could trail down her cheek. She went straight to her bed, pulled her bag off her shoulders and emptied the contents on top of the rumpled covers. When she had found her math book, she turned to find Quil ing the doorframe of her door.

Claire pulled the book to her chest and huffed out the breath she was holding. She pushed past him and went towards the stairs.

"Claire?" Quil followed after her, "Are you mad?"

"What do I have to be mad at?" She mumbled.

"Well, you seem upset."

Claire stopped when she reached the bottom step, Quil slowed and stepped carefully off the step. Claire's back was still facing him. She dropped the text book to the ground.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me Claire...."

Claire turned, frowning. She stepped directly up to him and grabbed his t-shirt in fistfuls, jerking him down to her.

Quil's eyes widened as she pressed her mouth to his. That nausated feeling burst into a rippling, warm tingling. He pulled her closer, threading his fingers through her hair.

Claire pulled away, still holding his shirt and pulled him towards the front door. Quil was grinning, eyes still closed. He felt himself dwifting. Claire pushed him out the front door and then slammed it.

Quil blinked openn his eyes and cocked his head to the side, turning slowly.

"Claire?" He whimpered, leaning his head against the door.

* * *

AN: So at first I really liked this one ... but now ... Hmmm. I don't know if it's just me or what. If you don't like it I'm sorry. Anywho, I hope everyone had a good week and hopefully a great weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I decided to do a part deux ( 2 =] ) to chapter 8 ... so enjoy!

* * *

Claire came down the stairs in her house, grabbed her backpack, and turned the lock on the door knob, walking out of the house while shutting the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Quil leaning against his truck.

"Hey, Claire."

Claire shook her head and came down the porch steps. Quil scratched his head.

"Lesley came to pick you up and I told her I was going to take you to school," Quil started out strong and confident and then mellowed into a softer-confused tone as Claire walked past, ignoring him.

"Claire, come on!" Quil said as he hurried to catch up to her. "You're not really going to walk all the way to school, are you?"

Her response was to keep walking.

"I don't understand why you are even mad at me!" Quil sniffed. He looked down at her, trying to meet her eyes without success.

Claire kept her eyes forward.

"I mean, you kissed me, not the other way around," Quil reasoned.

Claire stopped walking stared after Quil until he realized she had stopped walking (which didn't take long).

"What?" Quil took a couple steps closer back to her. Claire glared at him. "What?!"

"You are unbelievable!" Claire brushed past him.

Quil frowned and caught up to her again. "How?"

"You wouldn't think that a girl would have to kiss the guy she liked first. _Oh_, no! The guy she likes is too thick to even notice!"

Quil grabbed her by the shoulders and knelt to be eye level. He couldn't stop the wide grin stretching across his face. Claire tried to squirm away from him, frowning, red seeping into her cheeks.

"Claire," He chuckled.

"Ooh!" Claire grunted at him. She stomped as hard as she could onto his foot.

"That's what you're mad about?" said Quil without even acknowledging her foot stomp. "Claire I didn't want to … scare you."

"Why would a kiss scare me?!"

"I-I… It's just I've been with you for so long and I didn't know how you felt-"

"How could you not know how I feel!?" Claire exclaimed. "Quil, you're my best friend! You above all others should know what I feel and how I feel it!"

"This is different Claire."

"_I_ don't see how."

Claire pushed past him again. Quil inhaled deeply and ran after her. Claire was pulled sharply around.

"Jus-" Claire began, but Quil captured her mouth with his. Claire's eyes opened and fluttered closed.

Quil smiled as he kissed her. He pulled off her backpack, which Claire surrendered. He picked her up and cupped the back of her neck.

… After a few minutes, he detached himself from her and slowly placed her feet on the ground. Claire leaned her head against his chest, breathing slightly heavier. Quil grinned and stroked her hair.

"Does that make up for you having to kiss me to my senses?" Quil asked softly.

Claire straightened and peered up to him. "It's a start."

Quil laughed. "It's a start?" He hugged her and she hugged him back. "I suppose we should be heading back towards your house so I can get you to school somewhat on time?"

Claire bit her lip. "Do we have to?"

"Uuuuh…" Quil looked around and then to her. "Weeelll, Claire-"

"Oh, please! Please, please, puh-leeease!"

Quil smiled.

"Yes!" Claire picked up her backpack. "Can we go to the beach?"

Quil transferred her backpack to his hands. "Why not? I let you do anything you want, don't I?"

"Wow! You make me sound like a brat!"

"Well…" Quil looked serious before Claire made a light, shocked gasp and punched him lightly in the arm. He laughed and pulled her into his side, she smiled.

"I'm glad that you know now."

"Well, I kind of felt a change y'know." He rubbed his free hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like when I went from being your brother-like figure to more of a friend?"

"Yeah, I remember you explaining the whole strange process of imprinting."

Quil smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You remember that day I was in that strange mood?" asked Claire. "The day at the cliff?"

"Yes."

Quil looked down at her. She blushed slightly.

"I-uh-" Claire started. "I figured out that I liked you more than a friend."

"Wow… and that made you mad?" Quil cocked his eyebrows.

"No, not mad… just confused. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do."

"Mmm… and I didn't help, did I?"

Claire laughed. "No, not really."

He smiled down at her. "At least we both know now, right?"

"Right." Claire wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Quil kissed her head again.

* * *

AN: So... like? Hate? Too corny? =/ Talk to me =]

Shoutouts to all who reviewed last time! You guys make me soooooo happy! Thanks my beta! =]


End file.
